Redención
by wonderland writer
Summary: La historia de Okita relatada por un compañero de armas. One-shot.


Este es un proyecto de cuento que entregué como trabajo práctico en la facultad. El hecho fue un fracaso porque cuando lo leí frente a la clase sólo pudieron entenderlo aquellos que sabían algo de anime, pese a que yo había hecho las aclaraciones pertinentes antes de comenzar la lectura. De cualquier forma, me saqué una muy buena nota y como resultó ser una especie de fanfiction, se me ocurrió subirlo. Espero alguién lo lea y lo disfrute.

**Redención:**

**La espada, la luna y el barco sin rumbo fijo**

_Kogii de te (Partiendo en barco) _

_Touki kokoro ya (un corazón que se aleja…) _

_Mushi no koe (el canto de los insectos...) _

**Usuda Arou **

_La luna nueva_

_Ella también la mira_

_desde otro puerto_

**Jorge Luis Borges**

* * *

Meiji kyuu nen hachi gatsu yokka.

(4 de agosto de 1997)

Okita-_kun_, me encuentro de pie frente a la tumba como te lo prometí el año pasado. Traje los crisantemos, el arroz y el _sake_; pero resultaron pobres ofrendas a comparación de las que debieron haber dejado ellos. Olvidé que esa clase de gente también celebra el _O- bon_.

Anoche pude observar la luna desde mi alojamiento y quise recordar tu muerte. No es algo fácil de olvidar pero me atreví a rememorar cada detalle que mi "tetragenaria" mente de ese entonces pudo retener. Fue sutil la llegada de la primera imagen. Se presentó entre neblinas y, cuando éstas se disiparon, me observé y me encontré diez años más joven y con el uniforme verdoso del _Shinsen gumi_.

Estábamos en Kyoto, dos horas pasado el ocaso, el toque de queda autoimpuesto debido a los disturbios. Íbamos bordeando el río Kamo, rodeando las casas de alta techumbre. No se de qué memoria disponen los muertos pero te recuerdo que iba muy bebido esa noche y trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Me acompañaste a desgana pero no tuviste corazón para dejarme solo. ¡Qué joven eras, Okita! No debiste haber tenido más de veinte años, pero tus ojos mostraban más sabiduría que la de los cerezos que, puestos en hilera a la orilla del afluente, nos observaban recorrer el camino.

- ¡Ne, Okita-kun! Para un poco, ¿por qué tanto apuro? Disfrutemos del paisaje. ¡Mira qué bonita se ve la luna en el río!

- No, Kawada-_san_. Es tarde ya. El capitán Saitou nos debe estar esperando en la posada de Kamiyama-san.

- No, no. El capitán debe haberse ido ya. Cuando nos pregunte, diremos que nos topamos con algunos realistas y les dimos su merecido. Además, ya no estoy tan joven como tu…

No te dejé otra opción, Okita. Me senté a la vera de las aguas y me acompañaste, soltando un largo suspiro.

- No debiste haber bebido tanto, Kawada-san. Recuerda que no estamos de franco y si el capitán se entera…

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué inocente eres! Pero yo no, yo soy zorro astuto. No te preocupes, nadie se va enterar de nada. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Meiko-san? Tocó el _shamisen_ para ti y te quiso servir sake toda la velada, ¡pero no has querido! ¿Por qué no dejaste que te atendiera? Ya no podré ir a esa _O- chaya_ porque dirán que mis amigos son raros. No debiste despreciarla. Es bella y le gustas.

- No es correcto. Estoy de servicio y estoy casado.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Casado? Pero, ¿por qué has querido cargar con una casa tan pronto? Recuerda que son las mujeres las que deben casarse jóvenes, no nosotros. ¿Cómo podrás hacerte cabeza de familia si n has probado todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer? Y si la vida te ofrece a Meiko-san, ¿quién eres tú para rechazarla?

Fue luminosa tu carcajada y cuando ladeé el rostro, me pareciste aún más niño.

- Deja ya de enhebrar cosas sucias, Kawada-san. Hikari es una buena mujer y no quiero nada que elle no pueda darme.- refutaste sin dejar de sonreír- en cuanto a mi edad… es la experiencia de las batallas lo que necesito para poder ser el jefe de mi familia. Hikari no sería mi esposa si yo no hubiese venido a Kyoto.

- Has de estar bromeando. ¿Qué mujer quiere quedar viuda tan joven?

- No fue así. El padre de Hikari era el último varón adulto de la familia y pertenecía al ejército personal del _shogún_, así que fue uno de los primeros en caer cuando comenzó la Restauración. Yo tenía quince años y llevaba comprometido tan solo dos meses. Pertenecía a una familia de tradición samurai pero no muy adinerada, así que los parientes de Hikari evaluaron el casarla con algún terrateniente que pudiera sustentar la casa. Finalmente se decidió que me desposaría con ella y adoptaría su apellido para salvar el honor de la estirpe.

La nostalgia se pasó por tu rostro y no pude sino admirar tu espíritu.

- No alcanzaste a disfrutar entonces nada de la vida matrimonial.

- No mucho. A la semana tuve que venir a Kyoto y debido a la vida que llevo, creí que sería mejor reducir el contacto escrito al mínimo. La última noticia la tuve hace dos semanas. Ella está muy bien, por suerte.

La borrachera me impidió recordar el resto de la conversación hasta que salió el tema del Hitokiri Battousai, el asesino rojo, el miembro más importante de los _Ishin shishi_.

- ¿Ha vuelto? Pensé que nos habíamos librado de él de una buena vez.

- No -respondiste- Estaba oculto en la montaña Yoishato. El episodio fue bastante famoso. ¿Qué clase de aire te rodea, Kawada-san, que impide el paso de los comentarios valiosos y deja, por el contrario, pasar los chismes inmorales?

- ¡Bah, bah! No ha de ser tan importantes si tenemos a esa peste de nuevo entre nosotros.

- ¡Sí lo es! Allá le tendieron una trampa y mató a su esposa por accidente.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Es que hay una epidemia matrimonial? ¿Cómo es que nadie del Shinsen gumi sabía que estaba casado? ¡Podríamos haberlo tenido de las pelotas hace tiempo! ¡Bah! De cualquier forma… Creo que hemos sobrestimado a ese sujeto. ¿Qué clase de imbécil carga con su mujer en tiempos como estos?

- No, Kawada-san – me advertiste con seriedad- Él es aún más peligroso. Ahora no tiene ya nada que perder. Yo lo sé…

Recuerdo haberte visto triste por primera vez. ¿Dónde había ido tu sonrisa, esa que nos hacía a todos los que conformábamos el escuadrón tres, apretar los dientes con envidia por tu juventud y tu alegría?

Pensé que esa Hikari debía ser un verdadero espíritu de luz si podía hacer que un joven con tanto amor por la vida manchara su alma con pecado y sangre sólo por hacerse digno de ella.

- Okita-kun, ¿pero qué carajo haces aquí? Vete. Ráptala y llévatela a un lugar alejado de toda esta mierda. Ten muchos hijos y muere por los achaques de la vejez. Deja que los que no tenemos nada mejor participemos de esto; que al fin que no lo hagamos, nos iremos al infierno de igual modo.

Nuevamente afloró la sonrisa como el alba cada mañana.

- Tú lo dijiste, sólo un imbécil carga con su mujer en estos tiempos y… la luna.

- ¿Qué?

No sabía si era el sake, que me privaba de la cordura; o la vejez que me privaba del oído. Lo que sí supe fue que te levantaste ligero y con el rostro en alto.

- La luna, Kawada-san, mírala. Está roja. Ha bebido sangre esta noche.

- ¡Feh! Eso no es novedad. Todas las mañanas debemos sepultar cuerpos antes de poder descansar. Para los realistas debe se igual.

- _Hai_, pero esta sangre es del escuadrón tres. ¡Levántate presto! Es una orden.

- Hai, comandante.

Y te juro que lo intenté, pero el culo me pesaba como todo el palacio de _Edo_. Tuve que arrastrarme en cuatro patas y sólo así logré incorporarme; mientras que tú ya salías al encuentro de tres sombras que brotaban de la concentración de edificios. Llegué hasta ti y presencié con horror la figura de nuestro capitán siendo arrastrado por dos de los nuestros. Cualquier rezago d ebriedad se evaporó al instante.

- ¿Está…

- Herido- completó uno de los hombres que lo sostenían- Comandante Okita, Nos topamos con el Hitokiri. El capitán quiso enfrentarlo sólo pero cuando fue herido algunos compañeros distrajeron al asesino y pudimos sacarlo. Perdió la conciencia camino hacia acá. Comandante, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Te miré con culpa pero tú observabas las heridas del capitán con furia. Apretaste los puños y resoplaste con decisión.

- Llévenlo a la posada y consigan a Kuruma-_sensei_ para que lo atienda. ¿Dónde dejaron al asesino?

- Frente a la casa de los Machida, en la intersección de la principal oeste y la que da al mercado.

- Bien. Kawada, los acompañas.

-¿Y usted comandante?

- Has lo que te digo. Tengo suficiente esta noche como para aguantar insubordinaciones.

Y te fuiste así, con tu trote veloz e ingrávido. Mis compañeros intentaron detenerme a voces pero me importó un pepino ser castigado, o incluso peder el rango. Te seguí costosamente pero logré dar contigo, en medio de cuatro cadáveres que eran los de los defensores del capitán. Me miraste de reojo pero sólo fue por un instante porque toda tu atención se centró de inmediato en la sombra que era tu adversario. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando pude distinguir que era más joven que tú. Estaba entre los quince y los dieciséis, con suerte.

- ¿A qué has venido, Shinsen?- preguntó el Hitokiri con audacia- Tu capitán, que debió ser más fuete que tú, salió muy mal herido. ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Apretaste la mirada pero no vi ira en ella, sino astucia. Tú lo comprendías, Okita. Así era.

- ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Mi capitán salió herido, sí. Pero solo porque tú lo dejaste vivir. Tú, que otrora no hubieses dejado escapar a nadie. Te tomó tan sólo unos minutos matar a estos. Pudiste haberlo seguido y acabar con uno de los que, se sabe, lideran la resistencia del shogunato. Y sin embargo, te quedaste aquí, guardando luto por tus víctimas.

-Tu capitán no era mi asunto esta noche. Me encontré con él de casualidad.

- Te entiendo… pero no por tus palabras. Es absurdo, ¿cierto?

El Hitokiri, desconfiado, adelantó su pie derecho colocando su zurda en el cuerpo de su _katana_ envainada, así como su diestra en el mango de ésta. Típica pose _battou _para desenfundar. Temí por tu vida, Okita, pero él no hizo más que esto antes de hablar otra vez.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A _**ellas**_… cuando uno cree que es un barco con rumbo fijo, aparecen ellas para tomar el timón. Pueden darte vuelta por completo pero los sitios donde desembarcamos son siempre tan maravillosamente desconocidos que no quisieras volver a tener un solo rumbo jamás.

Le sonreíste como sólo tú podías hacerlo y el ambiente se tornó tan gélido y asfixiante que comencé a temblar. El asesino afiló tanto la mirada que sus ojos semejaban los de un tigre al acecho. El peligro se tornó voz y en una sola oración, se dejó anunciar.

- No sé a que te estés refiriendo pero será mejor que calles. Tu fin será próximo y debes guardar aliento para suplicarle a Buda que no te mande al infierno.

Y sin decir más, desenfundó la espada en un tiempo que podrían haber sido unas centésimas de segundo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a ti, con tu espada desenvainada y peligrosamente muy cerca de tu nariz, deteniendo la estocada del adversario. El niño se separó de un salto y volvió a acometer; y mientras tú bloqueabas su ataque nuevamente, él aprovechó su mano libre y utilizó su _wakizashi_ para golpearte en el rostro. Finalmente, se agachó, dio un giro antihorario y, doblando la muñeca derecha, cortó con su katana tu estómago. No duraste mucho más después de ello y te desplomaste entre gemidos inarticulados.

- ¿Vas a pelear tú también? Te advierto que sí lo haces, no podré hacer nada para evitar tu muerte. Ese es el destino de todo aquel que me enfrente, cuando menos hasta que acaben estos tiempos.

No pude contestarle, Okita. Temblaba y lloraba viendo tu joven cuerpo desparramando tu vida y tiñendo de rojo la luna. No sé cuando se fue, o cuando pude por fin salir de mi inercia y mi pasmo. Corrí hasta tus restos y te limpié la cara con mi ropa.

¿Pudiste descansar, Okita? Tu asesino vive aún, pero según los rumores ya no mata. Cambió su filosofía y ahora ayuda a construir un futuro apacible. Eso no sería consuelo para mí pero yo siempre fui un cobarde. Tú en cambio, mi joven superior, quisiste entender lo más oculto de su naturaleza y pagaste por ello con tu propio futuro. ¿A dónde querías llegar? ¿Acaso veías ya un atisbo de la persona en la que se convertiría?

Okita-kun, yo no se si habrá sido un mal hado el que te llevó a la muerte aquel día o fue, por el contrario, la gloriosa voluntad de Buda la que lo hizo posible. Me lo pregunto aquí, frente a la tumba de la que fue tu mujer, la que murió de un resfrío mal curado un año antes de que tú lo hicieras y a la cual su familia mantuvo con vida en apariencias para que tú no abandonaras tu puesto.

¿Te convertiste en barco? ¿Está ella frente al timón, dirigiéndote? ¿Van juntos, acaso, navegando las corrientes de la eternidad y desembarcando en cada misterio que ésta les depara?

Tengo ya cincuenta años pero no dejo de imaginar que algún día yo también podré ser dirigido a un "sin destino conocido". Pero si no lo logro, Okita, ven a buscarme por favor. Déjame compartir contigo aquel viaje tan maravilloso e infinito. Recordemos juntos cómo fuimos espada, luego luna, luego barco.


End file.
